The present invention relates to image reading devices in which an original document is scanned to convert the data on the original into an electrical signal. More particularly, the invention relates to an image reading device of the type in which data on an original is geometrically sampled to produce an electrical signal representative thereof.
Most so-called "image reading devices" in which data on an original is converted into electrical signals, employ a method in which a small circular or rectangular window is used to scan the surface of an original to obtain an electrical signal, the level of which is proportional to the density of the part of the original appearing in the window. The image data read by the reading device is converted into an electrical signal which is recorded by a recording device and is then reproduced to obtain a visible image. In the recording device, similar to the reading device, recording is carried out by using a small circular or rectangular window. Unfortunately, this system suffers from a drawback in that a recorded image may be of low quality due to the position of the recording window being shifted in phase from that of the reading window of the reading device.